


All Alone

by urfavehufflepuff



Series: First Time with a Merc. [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Dick Grayson, Bisexual Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Good Slade Wilson, Mild Blood, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Romani Dick Grayson, Swearing, Trans Dick Grayson, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfavehufflepuff/pseuds/urfavehufflepuff
Summary: He's the strong leader, the happy friend, always put together and ready for action. The Golden Child… but only in name. And that doesn't matter anymore because right now that's not what he is. Right now, he's a fucking wreck, and maybe that's why he doesn't hear the mercenary come up behind him.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Slade Wilson
Series: First Time with a Merc. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841521
Comments: 13
Kudos: 194





	All Alone

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all this is my first work ever on here so i hope you enjoy!! i'm still learning how this works, so if anyone has any tips they are willing to share that will be greatly appreciated! big oof i'm nervous af. so, Dick's gender identity and ethnicity isn't mentioned yet in this work but it will later on in the series, my guess is his background will be brought up in the next work, and his gender in the third :) he also sucks at taking care of himself after being pushed away by Bruce, and Slade notices and is a bit concerned lmao

He doesn't know when it turned into a game. Before, he ran for his life from this man, but now he finds that it's fun to lead him on a wild chase across the rooftops of Gotham. Always dancing out of his grip at the last moment, leading him to dead ends and then slipping away once he gets a bit too close... it's _thrilling_. He enjoys the look of frustration on the man's face every time he comes just within reach so his fingers barely brush the end of his cape, and he always lets out his signature cackle as he swings away. At least, that was when he was still Robin. Now that he's on his own, he's _tired_. He doesn't have time to enjoy the chase anymore, especially when _he_ is the one being chased. He's also angry, and probably using a bit more force than necessary while fighting criminals. He knows it's wrong, but it's the only way he can deal with his life at the moment and the only way to release some of the pent up nervous energy he has that he can't afford to show in his day-to-day life. He's the strong leader, the happy friend, always put together and ready for action. The Golden Child... but only in name. And that doesn't matter anymore because right now that's not what he is. Right now he's a fucking wreck, and maybe that's why he doesn't hear the mercenary come up behind him.

"Hey, pretty bird. Rough night?"

Fuck. Without even turning around he launches himself off of the building he is on, unsure if he's ignoring Bruce's rule to always look before you leap out of spite or willful ignorance. But that doesn't matter, because he always lands on his feet.

"Hey, wait--"

"Sorry, I'm not stickin' around for you!" he yells as he shoots out a grappling hook, swinging over the busy street and up onto the roof of the next building.

"Just hear me out!" Slade calls, holding his hands up in an attempt to show that he doesn't mean any harm.

Yeah, fat chance.

"Nope, I left my stove on, so maybe next time."

Dick can't even spare a glance back to see if Slade is following him, he just wants to be _home_. As _fast_ as humanly possible. Gosh, where's Wally when you need him?

"Nightwing! Knock it off, because we need to talk!"

Yep, definitely being followed.

"Go away, Deathstroke! We don't need to talk about anything!"

He snags the bar of a fire escape, swinging around and scrambling up the ladder. Dick lets out a yelp as a hand clamps around his ankle, and he quickly drops back down and kicks the mercenary square in the face. He flinches as there's an audible _crunch_ that echoes through the alley. Definitely a broken nose. But the grip is now loose enough for him to slip away, letting him disappear into the night while the 'Terminator' still clutches his bleeding nose.

Able to make it back to his apartment without any further incidents, he climbs in through the window and slumps to the floor in a boneless heap of young-adult angst. What. A. Day. He drags himself up and makes a beeline right to his fridge, grumbling when he finds nothing but a third of a gallon of probably spoiled milk, half a gas station sandwich, and three eggs that he didn't even know he had. He tosses the sandwich and eggs, deciding that he would rather go out and get something than spend the rest of his night glued to the toilet. Doing his best to ignore the protesting from his stomach, he tugs himself out of his suit, leaving the pieces in a wadded up ball on the kitchen floor as he makes his way to his room.

"But would anyone actually _care_ if their friendly neighborhood vigilante stopped by to get takeout? Probably not."

He catches himself as he almost topples over while pulling up a pair of briefs. Alright, he's got to eat something. Soon. And maybe get some sleep. He manages to get dressed in civilian clothes without passing out, and he grabs his keys and sorry excuse for a wallet on his way out the front door.

It's a tie between pizza and Chinese, and Chinese just won eenie meenie miney mo. For some reason, it always does. Luckily it's a short walk and he's greeted warmly as he slips through the door.

"Dick! It's been a while, how are you?" the girl behind the register smiles sweetly as she tucks her hair behind her ear. Too bad Dick is oblivious.

"Hey, Mei Xiang! I'm sorry, it's gotten so busy, I feel bad for not coming in more often."

She hops over the counter to give him a hug, and it's one he graciously accepts. God, he misses having healthy human contact.

"I've been alright."

She lets go, taking a step back to give him that motherly once-over he knows a bit too well. Dick shrinks as she looks back at his face, unamused.

"You look terrible. You need to take better care of yourself!" she scolds as she turns away, yelling something into the kitchen.

Dick makes a mental note to learn Chinese. He's here enough, might as well have some fun with it. He doesn't think anything of the sound of the bell on the door ringing, or the person that walks up behind him. Obviously he's not going to be the only one here at three in the morning... right? Mei Xiang pauses when she turns back around, eyes going wide as she stares at the other customer.

_'Alright, that's weird.'_

Then the look is gone, and she's her smiling self again.

"Hello sir! What can I get for you?"

"Actually, I'm here for _him_."

Oh, shit. Dick's mouth goes dry, body tensing.

_'Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck what the hell how did he know I was here was he following me shit does this mean he knows where I live--'_

He can't help but flinch as a strong arm wraps around his waist.

"Little bird, I thought you would wait for me."

His eyes lock onto Mei Xiang's, and he sees nothing short of terror in them.

"And I thought we talked about this, _honey_."

Dick spits the pet name out but wraps his arm around the mercenary anyway. No way in hell is he going to cause a scene here. The restaurant deals with enough due to being in the seedy part of Blüdhaven, and they don't need a deadly feud between a vigilante and a fucking mercenary to be dragged in through their doors. Mei Xiang's gaze flicks between the two of them, clearly seeing that they have a history but unsure of how healthy that said history is.

"Dick, I didn't know you were... That you liked..."

"I don't. I mean, I'm bi," he sputters. This is _not_ what he had in mind when he left to get food.

He slides his fingers into the waistband of the mercenary's pants, slipping his hidden knife out and pressing it into the older man's back in warning.

_'Don't you fucking dare.'_

Suddenly there's a call from the back. Mei Xiang turns to head into the kitchen and reappears with a bag of takeout.

"Here, I assumed you wanted the usual, but I made sure they put in extra for you."

Dick can't help but blush, muttering a soft _'thanks'_ as he pulls his wallet out to pay. As soon as she takes the money and he grabs the food, he turns, blade still pressing into the mercenary's back as he guides the older man out the door.

"I promise I'll stop by more often! I really miss coming here!" he calls back.

Once they're outside and out of earshot, Dick moves to punch the man in the face, grunting as his attack is easily deflected.

"Stop it, brat. I just want to talk."

"Like hell you do!" he yells, kicking the older man's gut. "I trust you as far as I can fucking throw you, and you fucking _followed me?!_ If you can't tell, I'm friggin' _off duty_! Isn't there some sort of code of conduct about not fuckin' with a hero when they're trying to live a normal life?!"

He blinks when all of a sudden there's two mercenaries in front of him. That's odd, he doesn't remember there being a clone. And when did he start spinning?

"Dick? _Dick!_ "

Damn, his fucking head hurts. A frustrated groan tears it's way out of his throat as he struggles to sit up.

"Lay your ass back down, Boy Wonder."

Oh, fuck.

"Slade, what the hell are you doing in my apartment?! H-how do you even know where it is?"

"I followed you earlier. You really need to be more careful." he chides, walking over to the couch where he had placed Dick. The boy flinches as the mercenary grabs his jaw, turning his head from side-to-side. "You're exhausted. Constantly overworking yourself and not taking care of your body. You're slow out on the field. Sluggish, even. You are going to get killed if you keep being so fucking stupid." Slade turns and heads back to the kitchen, bringing the bag of takeout with him as he comes back.

"You brought it?!" Dick curses himself for being unable to hide the gratefulness in his voice. He's just _so fucking hungry_.

"Of course I did. And your little friend left a gift for you, too. It's on the receipt."

Dick snatches the bag from Slade, carefully pulling the receipt off and turning it over.

_'Call me!_

_xxx-xxx-xxxx <3_

_学习中文，傻!'_

"Oh... oh, um." Shit, what does he say to that? And fucking _Slade_ saw it? How embarrassing.

"I think she likes you, pretty boy."

"Shut up, Slade," he growls as he tucks the piece of paper into the pocket of his jeans, wasting no more time before ripping the bag open and pulling out a box of fried rice. "And, thank you, I guess."

The older man scoffs, crossing his arms. "Would have been so much easier if you listened to me."

Oh hell no, he's not going to hear this bullshit.

"Well, forgive me if I'm a little fucking _wary_ of you, since you've tried to kill me _four fucking times_."

Slade snaps his mouth shut. No arguing that, apparently.

"What are you even doing in a place like this? Doesn't _daddy_ take care of his little brat?"

"Oh, here we go," he mutters. "I fucking got fired from being Robin, okay? I dropped out of business school because I hated it, and I want to make it on my own. Without help. Yeah, I have some money tucked away, and Bruce says he's always there if I need him-- which is a fucking lie-- but I think it's only fair if I don't have any advantages while living here," Slade sits down next to Dick, listening intently. It's a strange picture, seeing the deadliest mercenary in the world sit next to him as he rants. It reminds Dick of just how _human_ the people he goes up against are. "And I'm going to apply to the police academy. It's a job I know I'll do good in, but it takes time. I'm not even old enough to apply yet."

"And that's a good thing. If you can't even remember to eat, you're not going to survive the first week of Academy training. You have also got to find a better place for your suit, pretty bird. It's the first thing someone will see when they walk through the door."

Fuck, he's speechless. Why? Why is Slade being so... _nice_? Well, nice in his own gruff way. It's kind of sweet...

And that's when it begins. Slade stops by every once in a while to make sure Dick's keeping himself on track, tagging behind him on patrols, and sometimes even going to his apartment just to make him dinner and then leave. It's a delicate balance, but it's one that quickly settles into a routine that both men find themselves enjoying. And then Dick follows Slade back to _his_ apartment for the first time. He's had a particularly bad day after having his ass handed to him on a silver platter by a group of thugs that _apparently_ have ties to the mob, and he wants company. Even if said company isn't aware that he's there. He's thought about his options, and the manor as well as the cave are automatically out the window. The last thing he wants is to be treated like a child; to be told that he should have been _better_ when he already gave everything he's got. That leaves only one place, sadly, and it's a place he's never even been to before. He watches as the mercenary goes through his nightly routine, eventually climbing into bed. Well, he's here now and absolutely _not_ going back to his own place. He sneaks in through the window, which is surprisingly unlocked. Who knew Deathstroke the Terminator can be so careless? But... damn, this place is nice. He decides he'll spend the night on the couch, pulling a blanket out from the basket beside it. It's more for comfort than anything else, if he's being honest. He curls up, tugging the blanket around himself as tightly as he can. At least it kind of mimics a hug...

Dick wakes to sounds coming from what he can only assume is the kitchen, and he suddenly feels as if he's done something wrong. He peeks over the top of the couch, spotting Slade standing over the stove with his back to him.

"Good morning, pretty bird."

"...Good morning, Slade," he mumbles, sliding off the couch to make his way over to the older man. "I hope you don't mind me spending the night. Especially 'cause it already happened."

The mercenary chuckles, giving Dick a sly look from over his shoulder. "You know, all you had to do was ask. I had a feeling I was being followed by you, so be happy I didn't arm the place. You'd be dead on the floor if I had."

Dick swallows thickly. He needs to think things through more, because one of these days he's not going to be so lucky.

"Thanks. You probably want me to leave, so I'll get going--"

"Dick, I'm making you breakfast. Go find some clothes from my room. Get yourself out of that suit and come sit down."

_'I want you here.'_

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy you made it! hope you enjoyed :) 
> 
> so far i've got like 13 different fics for this series that i've started and am now in the process of editing because this bitch works ahead bUt i am also pressed for time in real life with two final exams coming up this month and a term paper sooooo i hope to post the next one asap :'^)) 
> 
> i did my best to proofread and correct any mistakes, but if you see something don't hesitate to let me know! <3  
> (btw Mei Xiang's note says 'Learn Chinese, silly!')


End file.
